


Harrison

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by vanillalime:Harrison Beecher's and/or Chris Keller's internal thoughts while Harrison visits Chris on death row.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harrison

Dear God, he’s so coarse thinks Harrison. He’ s so white trash it hurts.  
No refinement, and worse he couldn’t care less.  
He’s a killer, and yet Toby wants him.  
Wants to free him from Death Row, wants to be with him.  
Toby has been intimate with this man. Many, many times.  
Chris looks like he’d be dirty and rough with his lovers.  
Good lord, is he imagining having sex with this convict, this thief, his son’s lover no less?  
He is.  
He imagines being with Keller, the degradation and the mess of come on his fine linen suit, the sweat and secretions, the hot mouth on his aching cock, the other man’s hard cock filling him so completely, the murderer riding him into sweet oblivion.  
What the hell is Keller doing to him?  
Now he knows how Keller got to Toby, needy and vulnerable and lost in Oz.  
Needy and alone and trapped in a cell with this man.  
Now he knows what Toby felt, and it hurts.  
But he would have done the same.


End file.
